Shhhh
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Izzy always going to find out any secret. Even if you don't tell anyone or even show any kind of emotions she will find it! Sadly this was the fact for Alejandro and Noahs Love. Alejandro/Noah.
1. A Secret Dats Not a Secret

A Secret Dats Not a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.

A/N: I Sorry for the typos peoples! If I ever read my fic after I write it I fall asleep( I'll read it after a month or two and then I'll fix grammar and stuff). So Sorry guys. However…

READ AND REVIEW

Hope u like it ;)

It was after dinner, Izzy and Noah stayed behind. Noah reading a book and Izzy rambling about her day. The other team members went back to their seats and were either sleeping, relaxing, or talking.

"I love Germany! Don't you Noah?" She paused looking at Noah to see him say "Not really." Izzy continued not paying attention to what Noah said. "I remember in history class when the teacher talked about Hitler and stuff… and did I tell you my great grandparents, the ones from my dads' side, lived in Germany they were in a town that the crazy Nazi's controlled and they escaped and then they ran towards the border of Germany and then they got into Switzerland! Cool right the teacher never paid attention to my story, though." Noah listened one ear in and out the other, focusing on the book he was reading. "Anyway Noah I loved today's challenge what about you? I loved it! I hate slapping dancing though… When I was being chased by the RPD I was in Mexico and I learned how to do the tango, salsa and mambo. In New York I learned hip hop, then when I was in Russia I tried the ballet stuff, not my forte, and in Poland I rocked the folk dancin' with those Krakow & highlander kids!" Noah raised an eyebrow at what Izzy was talking about and responded sarcastically "Nice."

"So _anyway_, Owen and I really getting close. Every time I'm away from him I miss him and he is _so_ romantic." Noah looked up and said in a monotone "Good for you."

"So how is your relationship with Alejandro?" Izzy sat next to Noah and nudged him with her shoulder.

Noah's eyes widened and mouth opened in shock. He never spoke a word to anyone about dating Alejandro and here Izzy was asking if she knew their relationship since it began. "How did you?" Izzy waved her hand in the air as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Pfsh, I heard you two in the cargo hold during your private moments while I was searching for elves." Noah blushed; he really didn't think anyone knew about their private nights together. "B-but, Uhhhh… I-" Izzy swung a hand over his shoulder and said "Don't worry Noah I won't tell, promise!" Noah rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically "Oh yeah? Like you spilled all our secrets to Sierra when she was just a obsessed blogger? Yeah I totally believe you." Izzy rolled her eyes, and stood up saying "I promise." She turned away and walked towards the economy class.

No Noah did not believe her, but he hoped she was telling the truth.

Technically he has one person to blame for this, since it was the other boy who convinced him… Boy was Alejandro going to get it.


	2. A Secret Dats Not a Secret Is a Secret

A Secret Dats Not a Secret is a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not Own the characters nor do I own Total Drama.

A/N: Okay still do not believe in checking over my own work so you're on ur own.

Read & Review!

I hope u like it! (This is for EvanescenceAngel for giving me support!)

"Hey Alejandro."

"Hi Izzy" 

"I love Paris don't you? I wonder why they didn't have French fries though, cause isn't it like France and French live here and stuff? Whatever but wasn't it like so romantic? Oh it as so dreamy for me and Owen, I can just imagine how passionate it was for you and Noah." Alejandro's eyes widened and he was so grateful no one was with them in the dinning hall.

"What did you just say?"

Izzy didn't even notice Alejandro's shocked expression and went to talking "Oh, that I can only think of how you and Noah enjoyed Paris. I mean you guys were gone a while once Chris let us have a little free time to explore." Alejandro had a very faint blush, barley noticeable against his tan skin, and a serious face. "Izzy, I swear if you tell anyone-" Izzy rolled her eyes "I won't tell anyone!"

Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "Promise!" Izzy exclaimed showing her hands so she couldn't gross her fingers.

Izzy then left the room like she had done with Noah a few weeks ago. Leaving Alejandro to think about how could Noah and his relationship be figured out? They had done everything to keep it a secret, and barely showed sings of their relationship in public.

After moments of silence, except for the thoughts in Alejandro's head arguing on how they could let this happen.


End file.
